Foster's Home For Imaginary Eds
by The Eds Rock
Summary: The Eds pretend to be imaginary friends so they can live at Foster's. Their plan goes well until they find out they might get adopted.
1. Chapter 1

**FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY EDS**

Chapter 1

One Thursday afternoon, the Eds were walking to the cul-de-sac after a long day at school.

"Man, I hate school. Everyday, it's the same ol' thing," Eddy complained. "When does summer vacation start?"

"Not for another three months, Eddy," Edd answered, causing Eddy to groan.

"Let's go hang out at my house, guys," Ed suggested.

* * *

><p>The Eds were now in Ed's bedroom. Ed and Eddy were watching TV while Edd was working on various homework assignments.<p>

"You know, Eddy, when I agreed to this home study group, it was with the understanding that everyone would do their fair share," Edd said.

"If me an' Ed did any work, your grade average would go down the tubes," Eddy replied.

"Seen it," Ed said as he was flipping through the channels.

"Why me?" Edd complained.

"Anything good on, Monobrow?" Eddy asked.

Ed stopped at a channel where Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends was airing.

"Cool! Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends is on," Ed pointed out.

"That show is lame, Ed," Eddy complained.

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Gentlemen, please! I'm trying to concentrate," Edd interrupted.

Ed started watching Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Eddy didn't want to watch it but he was bored so he decided to watch it anyway. While watching the show, Eddy started thinking about all the freedom the imaginary friends at Foster's had and soon, it gave him an idea.

"That's it!" Eddy exclaimed. "Guys, I just found the solution to all our problems!"

"Eddy's got a plan, Double-D!" Ed exclaimed.

"Here we go again," Edd said in annoyance. "What's your plan this time, Eddy?"

"If we were imaginary, we could live at Foster's and do whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted," Eddy explained. "Think about it; no parents, no school, no homework, no rules. We'd be livin' the easy life!"

"I've always wanted to visit Foster's," Ed commented.

"But, Eddy, we're not imaginary," Edd argued.

"True, but the people at Foster's don't know that," Eddy countered.

"Are you suggesting we _lie_ to them?" Edd questioned, becoming suspicious.

"Yeah, so? How else are they gonna let us move in?"

"Then, I want no part of this, Eddy,"

"But, Double-D, it'll be fun," Ed begged.

"I refuse to deceive the innocent, good-natured residents of Foster's," Edd said adamantly.

"Oh, really? How 'bout I blow the whistle on what's under that hat of yours, Double-D?" Eddy threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Edd shouted, taken aback. Eddy gave him an evil grin while Ed gave him a sad face. Edd groaned and reluctantly said, "Very well. Count me in."

"Yay! We're goin' to Foster's!" Ed cheered.

"When do you suggest we leave, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"First thing in the mornin'," Eddy answered.

* * *

><p>The next morning, which was Friday, the Eds were walking to Foster's, which was an hour away from Peach Creek. They were also skipping school, much to Edd's disapproval.<p>

"I can't wait to get to Foster's," Ed commented.

"I can't believe we're skipping school, Eddy," Edd complained. "Do you realize what'll happen to my perfect attendance record? It'll be ruined!"

"Get over it, Sockhead," Eddy replied. "Once we get to Foster's, school will be a thing of the past."

A few minutes later, the Eds arrived at Foster's.

"Well, here we are. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," Edd announced.

"C'mon, guys," Eddy said as he opened the front gate. "Let's go check out our new home."

The Eds walked through the gate entrance and up to the front porch. Then, Eddy knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, there was no response, which made Eddy grow impatient.

"What's takin' 'em so long?" Eddy complained.

"Maybe, no one's home," Ed guessed.

"Patience, Eddy," Edd advised. "It's a large house so it may take some time for someone to answer the door."

Just then, Mr. Herriman opened the door.

"Finally!" Eddy shouted in annoyance.

"Good day, gentlemen," Herriman greeted as he tipped his hat. "How may I be of assistance?"

"IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!" Ed happily exclaimed as he grabbed Herriman and hugged him tightly.

"Unhand me, young man!" Herriman ordered.

"Ed, let him go," Edd instructed.

"It's not Easter, stupid," Eddy reminded.

"Oh, sorry," Ed said as he released Herriman.

"Never in all my years have I been treated with such disrespect!" Herriman shouted angrily as he cleaned himself off.

"Please excuse him, sir. He adores animals," Edd explained.

"Yes, well, although I'm flattered, I'd appreciate it if he wouldn't hug me again," Herriman said. "Now, if you will please state your business."

"You gotta help us, sir," Eddy begged. "Our creator gave us up and now, we're lookin' for a place to call home."

"Here at Foster's, we shelter imaginary friends, not children,"

"But we _are_ imaginary friends. We just _look_ like regular kids,"

Luckily for the Eds, Herriman fell for that. "Ah, very well then," he said. "Please follow me into my office."

The Eds followed Herriman inside the house and into his office. Then, they gave him their names and filled out the required paperwork, which Eddy argued there was too much of.

"Welcome to Foster's, Masters Ed, Eddward & Eddy," Herriman said once the Eds finished their paperwork. "I am Mr. Herriman, the Head of Business Affairs."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Herriman," Edd replied as he shook Herriman's hand.

"Likewise. Would you three like a tour of the house?"

"Yes, please,"

"Very well. I shall arrange one for you," Herriman replied. He turned on the intercom and spoke through it. "Miss Frances, your presence is requested in my office immediately."

Soon, Frankie came into the office. Eddy's jaw dropped the moment he saw her.

"These new imaginary friends are in need of a tour," Herriman informed, gesturing towards the Eds.

Frankie looked at the Eds with confusion. "They don't look like imaginary friends," she said. "They look like regular kids."

"They're _imaginary_ children, Miss Frances,"

"Oh, okay. C'mon, guys," Frankie instructed, motioning the Eds to follow her.

The Eds and Frankie left the office.

"Whatever that bunny says is wrong," Frankie said. "The name's not Frances, it's Frankie."

"It's nice to meet you, Frankie," Edd replied. "I'm Double-D and this is Ed and Eddy."

"Are you single?" Eddy blurted out.

Frankie stared at him awkwardly. "Why?"

"Just asking,"

"Okay. So, I guess you guys want a tour of the place?" Frankie asked, trying to change the subject. The Eds agreed. "Cool. Follow me."

Frankie gave the Eds a tour of Foster's. Ed and Edd were fascinated by the size of the house and all the imaginary friends they saw. Eddy couldn't keep his eyes off Frankie. He thought she was hot, even hotter than Nazz. After the tour, Frankie showed the Eds their new bedroom, which had a bunk bed and a single bed in it.

"Thanks for the tour, Frankie," Edd said.

"You're welcome," Frankie replied as she headed for the door. "Let me know if you guys need anything else."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," Eddy flirted.

Frankie stopped and stared at Eddy awkwardly again. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing,"

"Whatever," Frankie said as she left the room.

After Frankie left, Eddy went outside the room and watched her walk down the hallway. Once she was out of his sight, Eddy went back inside.

"I can't believe it! They actually fell for it! What suckers!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, I feel guilty about this," Edd complained. "We shouldn't be taking advantage of these nice people. It's wrong."

"Relax, Double-D. What they don't know won't hurt 'em,"

"What do you propose we do now?"

"Let's go meet some imaginary friends," Ed suggested.

"We might as well since we're here," Edd agreed.

"Alright, let's go," Eddy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY EDS**

Chapter 2

The Eds were wandering around the Foster's backyard.

"I must say, gentlemen, Foster's is simply marvelous," Edd complimented.

"And cool," Ed added.

"And weird," Eddy added.

"Heads up!" a voice shouted.

The Eds looked up and saw a Whizbee flying in their direction.

"I'll get it!" Ed shouted. He jumped into the air, caught the Whizbee with his teeth and landed back on his feet.

"Nice one, Ed," Eddy complimented.

"Hey, nice catch," Bloo complimented as he approached the Eds.

Ed took the Whizbee out of his mouth and handed it to Bloo. "Here ya go," Ed said.

Bloo noticed the Whizbee was covered with Ed's saliva. "Uh, you can keep it," Bloo said.

Ed put the Whizbee back in his mouth and started chewing on it.

"Are you guys here to adopt an imaginary friend?" Bloo asked.

"No, we _are_ imaginary friends," Eddy corrected. "We just moved in."

"Cool. I'm Bloo,"

"I'm Eddy and this is Ed and Double-D,"

"Welcome to Foster's,"

"Thanks,"

Wilt, Eduardo & Coco showed up.

"Hey, Bloo. Did you get the Whizbee?" Wilt asked.

Before Bloo could answer, Ed spat the Whizbee out of his mouth and exclaimed, "IT'S A CHICKEN!".

"I'm not a chicken," Eduardo replied, thinking Ed was calling him a coward.

Ed grabbed Coco and hugged her tightly. "Pet the chicken, pet the chicken, pet the chicken," Ed repeated as he petted Coco. Coco didn't like Ed hugging and petting her. She kicked him and then, he released her.

"I highly doubt that's a chicken, Ed," Edd commented.

"Is it a bird?" Eddy asked.

"Sorta," Bloo answered.

"I hate birds. They're so useless,"

"Co, co co co coco coco?" Coco snapped, offended by Eddy's comment.

"I don't want any cocoa, you stupid bird," Eddy retorted.

"Co co co co coco!"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT ANY COCOA!"

"Coco wasn't asking you if you _wanted_ cocoa. All she _says_ is 'coco'," Bloo explained.

"Seriously? What kind of idiot would imagine a friend who can only say one word?" Eddy argued.

"Eddy, don't be rude," Edd scolded. "I'm sure there's some way to communicate with Coco despite her limited vocabulary."

"I bet,"

"Guys, this is Ed, Double-D & Eddy," Bloo told Wilt, Eduardo & Coco. "They just moved in."

Wilt, Eduardo & Coco looked at the Eds with confusion.

"Bloo, are you sure they're imaginary friends?" Wilt asked. "I'm sorry but they look more like regular kids."

"Duh! They're _imaginary_ kids," Bloo corrected.

"Oh! That's okay then,"

Ed and Edd were amazed by Wilt's height while Eddy was weirded out by his arm and eye.

"You're tall," Ed commented.

"Do you play basketball by any chance?" Edd asked.

"Sometimes," Wilt answered.

"What's with your arm and eye?" Eddy asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to talk about. I got hurt in a basketball game once," Wilt explained.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry to hear that," Edd replied.

"That's okay. I'm Wilt and this is Eduardo,"

"Hola," Eduardo greeted the Eds.

"What'd he say?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"That's Spanish, Eddy. Eduardo said 'hello'," Edd explained.

"You look like a monster. I like monsters," Ed told Eduardo.

"Gracias," Eduardo replied.

"It certainly is nice to meet you all," Edd said.

"Thanks. Do you guys wanna play Whizbee with us?" Wilt asked.

"Sure. We got nothin' else to do," Eddy answered.

Edd suggested they get another Whizbee since Ed had already chewed up the first one. Then, Coco laid an egg and it had a new Whizbee inside. The group of seven started a new game of Whizbee. They played for an hour and then, they had lunch.

* * *

><p>At 3:00 PM, Mac arrived for his daily visit to Foster's. Bloo wanted him to meet the Eds so he took him to the rec room, where they were watching TV.<p>

"Hey, guys," Bloo greeted as he and Mac approached the Eds.

"Hey, Bloo," Eddy greeted.

"This is Mac. He's my creator. Mac, this is Ed, Double-D & Eddy. They're the new guys I was tellin' you about,"

Mac looked at the Eds with confusion. "Um, no offense but you guys don't look like imaginary friends," he said. "You look like regular kids."

"We're _imaginary_ kids," Eddy corrected.

"Oh, okay. Well, it's nice to meet you,"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well," Edd replied.

"Are you an imaginary kid too?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm human," Mac answered.

"Ignore Ed. He's an idiot," Eddy advised.

"Well, we're gonna go play video games now," Bloo said. "See you guys later."

"Last one to the arcade is a rotten egg," Mac said.

Mac and Bloo raced out of the room.

"This is the life, huh, guys?" Eddy asked.

"I suppose so," Edd answered. "How long do you plan on living here, Eddy?"

"Forever,"

"Pardon?" Edd asked, shocked by Eddy's answer. "Eddy, we can't stay here for the rest of our lives. Someone may eventually discover that we're not imaginary and then, we'll have no choice but to move out of Foster's and return to Peach Creek."

"Don't rain on my parade, Sockhead," Eddy retorted. "We got it made here and we're never goin' back to Peach Creek. From now on, we're livin' large."


	3. Chapter 3

**FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY EDS**

Chapter 3

That evening, everyone was in the dining room, having dinner and conversing with each other. For dinner, there was spaghetti and breadsticks. In one section of the table, the Eds, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo & Coco were all sitting together.

"So, why do they call you 'Double-D'?" Mac asked.

"My name is Edd also but with two D's," Edd answered.

"So, you guys have the same name? Cool!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's awesome," Wilt agreed.

"Sí," Eduardo agreed.

"Coco," Coco agreed.

"Eduardo has our name too," Ed pointed out.

"That's quite a coincidence," Edd replied. "Don't you think, Eddy?"

Eddy didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Frankie.

"Eddy," Edd said as he tapped Eddy's shoulder, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah, sure, Double-D," Eddy said.

"May I ask why you were staring at Frankie?" Edd asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bloo asked. "Eddy's got a crush on Frankie just like Mac does."

"Bloo!" Mac shouted in embarrassment.

"Looks like you got competition, Mac," Bloo joked.

"Yeah, right," Eddy replied sarcastically. "Mac's just a kid. Frankie needs a man."

"You're a kid too, you know," Mac pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm older. I'm twelve and you're, like, eight,"

"Well, at least I'm human. You're imaginary,"

Eddy was about to say that he wasn't imaginary but then he realized if he said that, he would expose himself.

"Whatever. So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Eddy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought you'd never ask," Bloo replied. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Bloo grabbed his spaghetti and threw it at someone. Then, Eddy grabbed his spaghetti and threw it at someone else.

Soon, a huge food fight began. Ed, Eddy, Bloo & many other imaginary friends started throwing food at each other. Edd, Mac, Wilt, Eduardo & Coco just watched since they didn't want to get in trouble. Frankie and Mr. Herriman tried to stop the food fight but it got so chaotic that they decided to hide in the kitchen until it was over.

The food fight ended when Bloo threw a breadstick at Edd and knocked his hat off.

"My hat!" Edd shouted.

Everyone except Ed and Eddy gasped in shock at what they saw under Edd's hat.

"¡Ay caramba!" Eduardo said.

"Coco," Coco said.

"I'm sorry but that is _not_ okay," Wilt said.

"MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!" Bloo shouted. His eyes weren't really burning; he was just teasing Edd.

"I didn't need to see that," Mac said.

Edd was so embarrassed that he began to cry. He picked up his hat, cleaned it, put it back on and ran out of the room. After Edd left, Frankie and Herriman came back.

"Masters Eddy and Blooregard! To my office immediately!" Herriman ordered.

Eddy, Mac, Bloo & Mr. Herriman left the dining room. Eddy and Bloo followed Herriman to his office while Mac went upstairs to find Edd.

* * *

><p>Eddy and Bloo were in Herriman's office, being reprimanded for starting the food fight.<p>

"Food fights are a strict violation of house rules," Herriman scolded. "As punishment, you will both clean up the dining room."

"Aw, man!" Bloo complained.

"That'll take forever!" Eddy complained.

"Then, I suggest you get to work at once," Herriman said sternly.

Eddy and Bloo groaned as they left Herriman's office.

* * *

><p>Mac entered the Eds' bedroom and saw Edd sitting on his bed with a sad look on his face.<p>

"Double-D, are you okay?" Mac asked.

"I'm fine, Mac. Thank you for your concern," Edd said.

"Sorry about Bloo. He's kind of immature,"

"That's alright. Eddy acts the same way,"

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your head?" Mac asked.

"It's a long story. I was injured once in a game of dodgeball," Edd explained.

"Ouch. Well, I'm sure everyone'll forget about it eventually,"

"I hope so,"

Eddy and Bloo came into the bedroom.

"Mac, Mr. Herriman's making us clean up the dining room. You gotta help us," Bloo begged.

"Why? You two are the ones who started the food fight," Mac argued.

"Yeah, but we don't wanna do it ourselves,"

Mac groaned and reluctantly said, "Fine."

"You gonna help too, Double-D?" Eddy asked.

"Very well," Edd replied. "Where's Ed?"

"He's probably still in the dinin' room. We'll find him and get him to help too,"

Edd, Eddy, Mac & Bloo left the bedroom and went downstairs to the dining room, which was a huge mess. Ed, who was the only one there, was eating some of the food left over from the food fight.

"Messy, messy, messy," Edd commented.

"Quit foolin' around, Ed, and help us clean this place up," Eddy ordered.

"Okeydokey, Eddy," Ed replied.

The Eds, Mac & Bloo started cleaning up the dining room. An hour later, they were done.

"Uh oh," Mac said as he looked at his watch. "It's getting late. I gotta get home. See you guys tomorrow."

The Eds and Bloo said goodbye to Mac as he left the room. After Mac left, Frankie came in.

"Hey, guys," Frankie greeted.

"Good evening, Frankie," Edd greeted.

"What's cookin', good-lookin'?" Eddy flirted.

Frankie stared at him awkwardly. "Um, I just wanted to let you guys know that tomorrow is Adopt-A-Thought Saturday," she said.

"Oh, great. I hate Adopt-A-Thought Saturday," Bloo grumbled as he left the room.

"What is Adopt-A-Thought Saturday?" Edd asked.

"It's when we invite people over and try to get imaginary friends adopted into new homes," Frankie explained.

"Adopted? You mean we don't get to live here anymore?" Eddy asked.

"Once you get adopted, no," Frankie answered. "All the imaginary friends here are put up for adoption. You didn't think Foster's was a boarding house, did you?"

"Then, it wouldn't be called Foster's," Ed commented.

Eddy slapped his hand over Ed's mouth.

"You three _are_ imaginary friends, aren't you?" Frankie questioned.

Eddy became nervous, knowing he and his friends were now in a predicament. "Of course we are," Eddy lied. "We can't wait for Adopt-A-Thought Saturday. We'll be there bright and early tomorrow."

"Great! See you in the morning," Frankie said as she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY EDS**

Chapter 4

"Eddy, please tell me you have a plan," Edd begged once Frankie was out of earshot. "I don't wish to be adopted."

"I do," Ed said.

"We're not getting adopted, Ed. We're not imaginary," Eddy reminded.

"Why are we here then?" Ed asked in confusion, causing Eddy to groan and facepalm himself.

"I should've known this scam would backfire," Edd said nervously. "As long as we live here, there's a good chance at least one of us will get adopted."

"Relax, Double-D. All we gotta do is tell Herriman we don't wanna get adopted. Piece of cake," Eddy assured.

* * *

><p>"I beg your pardon?" Herriman asked. The Eds were in his office and Eddy had just told him they didn't want to get adopted. "You gentlemen don't wish to be adopted?"<p>

"No way," Eddy replied. "We like it here. This place is paradise. We never wanna leave."

"Well, I appreciate the compliments, Master Eddy, but I'm afraid I cannot comply with your request. The house rules clearly state that once an imaginary friend moves in, he or she is placed under adoption,"

"Can't you bend the rules?" Eddy complained.

"No, I cannot simply bend the rules for those who don't wish to be adopted. If I did so, then Foster's would become very overcrowded," Herriman explained.

"That ain't fair!"

"Rules are rules, Master Eddy, and it is not proper English to use the word 'ain't'," Herriman said.

"So, what? Rules are meant to be broken, long ears," Eddy argued.

"Why, I never!"

"Eddy, please!" Edd interrupted, trying to defuse the situation. "Mr. Herriman is just doing his job."

"Thank you, Master Eddward," Herriman replied.

"Fine. C'mon, guys. Let's go," Eddy said in defeat.

The Eds left Herriman's office.

"Stupid rabbit and his stupid rules," Eddy grumbled.

* * *

><p>The Eds were now in their bedroom with the door closed.<p>

"Well, that plan worked like a charm," Edd said sarcastically.

"Forget Herriman. Like I said earlier, we're not gettin' adopted," Eddy said adamantly.

"You got us into this, Eddy. How else do you propose we avoid adoption?"

"Bake a pie and hit me with it?" Ed interrupted.

Edd and Eddy gave him annoyed stares.

"You're not helping, Ed," Edd commented.

Eddy suddenly came up with an idea. "Wait! I got it!" Eddy exclaimed. "Adopt-A-Thought Saturday is where imaginary friends get adopted, right?"

"Correct,"

"And if no one shows up, that means we can't get adopted, right?"

"I don't like where this is going," Edd replied, becoming suspicious. "Are you suggesting we _sabotage_ Adopt-A-Thought Saturday?"

"Exactly," Eddy answered with an evil grin.

That was the last straw for Edd. "Okay, that's it! I don't wanna hear any more!" Edd shouted angrily. "I refuse to lie to these good people any longer. I am returning to Mr. Herriman's office and confessing to my dishonest actions so I can clear my conscience. You two are welcome to join me."

Edd began walking towards the door.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Eddy shouted angrily as he blocked the door. "This scam is pure gold, Double-D, and I ain't lettin' you, Ed or anyone else wreck it."

"I'm afraid you have no leverage over me, Eddy. Everyone here has already seen me without my hat," Edd reminded.

"Yeah, but the kids back at the cul-de-sac haven't,"

Edd realized Eddy had defeated him.

"Oh, darn it," Edd groaned as he facepalmed himself.

"Double-D almost said a bad word, Eddy," Ed commented.

* * *

><p>The next morning, many people and imaginary friends were mingling in the Foster's front yard. There were balloons and folding tables set up at various places and a huge banner at the front gate that said "Adopt-A-Thought Saturday".<p>

The Eds were at a snack table, where there were cupcakes and lemonade. They had made a plan to sneak back into the house once Adopt-A-Thought Saturday started.

"CUPCAKES!" Ed exclaimed. He grabbed a few cupcakes and scarfed them down.

"Ed, save some cupcakes for everyone else, please," Edd instructed.

"Okay, guys. Now's our chance to sneak back inside," Eddy informed.

"But, Eddy, aren't we supposed to stay outside so we can get adopted?" Ed asked.

"That's only for the imaginary friends, remember? Let's go,"

The Eds began walking towards the house. When they arrived at the front porch, they ran into Goo.

"Hi, I'm Goo," Goo greeted.

Eddy stared at her awkwardly. "Seriously? Your name is Goo?" he asked.

"Cool," Ed said.

"Welcome to Foster's," Goo said.

"Thank you," Edd replied. "I'm Eddward and this is Ed and Eddy."

"Wow! You guys are all named 'Ed'? That's really cool! I know someone else named 'Ed'. His name's Eduardo. He's not a kid though; he's an imaginary friend. Speaking of imaginary friends, do you guys wanna adopt one?"

"No," Eddy replied in annoyance.

"Why not?" Goo asked. "There's a lotta good ones. Eduardo's big and purple and looks like a scary monster. Wilt's tall and red and really good at basketball. Coco's part bird, part tree and part airplane. She lays eggs sometimes and only says the word 'coco'. Bloo's a short, blue blob. You can't adopt him though 'cause he already belongs to my friend, Mac."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Eddy interrupted, fed up with Goo's nonstop talking. "We're not here to adopt an imaginary friend! Go bug someone else, why don'tcha?"

Goo was taken aback. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," she replied before walking off.

"What a motormouth,"

"That was very rude, Eddy," Edd scolded.

"Ask me if I care, Double-D," Eddy retorted.

"What a funny name," Ed laughed.

The Eds snuck into the house and closed the door behind them.

"I know I'll regret asking this, Eddy, but how do you plan on ending Adopt-A-Thought Saturday?" Edd asked.

"With the El Mongo Stink Bomb," Eddy answered.

"Not that thing again," Edd complained. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we built that monstrosity?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was so big we couldn't get it past the garage door. No problem. We'll just make it smaller this time,"

"How do we do that, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Double-D's the smart guy. He'll figure it out," Eddy explained.

"Very well," Edd said reluctantly. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Later, in the Foster's garage, the Eds were recreating the El Mongo Stink Bomb, only this time it was smaller. The bomb was filled with a bright green liquid and was floating above the ground, supported by several balloons.<p>

"This is so perfect," Eddy commented.

After grabbing a jar of fish heads and a bottle of bean juice, Eddy walked over to a machine and poured them into a funnel. The fish heads and bean juice traveled through a hose and into the bomb.

"Just one more ingredient and it'll be finished," Eddy continued. He took Ed's shoe and sock off (which made Ed laugh since he was ticklish) and threw the sock onto a pole that Edd was holding. "Easy now."

"Smelly, smelly, smelly," Edd said, regarding Ed's sock. He maneuvered the pole over the bomb. Then, the sock fell into the bomb and dissolved once it hit the liquid.

"Double-D, activate the sequence. Open the door, Ed," Eddy ordered.

Ed opened the garage door while Edd pulled the lever on a remote control. The hose disconnected itself from the bomb and a propeller at the rear started rotating.

"Let's get stinky," Eddy said evilly as he used a pair of scissors to cut a rope, thus releasing the bomb and allowing it to travel forward.

"Bye bye, sock," Ed said as he waved at the bomb.

Since it was smaller this time, the El Mongo Stink Bomb successfully made its way outside the garage.

"It worked!" Eddy exclaimed. "Close the door, Ed."

Ed closed the door in order to prevent the odor from the stink bomb from traveling into the garage.

"How much time, Double-D?" Eddy asked.

"The stink bomb should explode in approximately 30 seconds," Edd answered.

The Eds went over to the window so they could watch the chaos that would ensue. When the stink bomb finally exploded, its malodorous fumes permeated the air. The stench was so unbearable that it made everyone scream in disgust and run away. All the guests drove off and all the Foster's residents ran inside the house.

"Yes! Mission accomplished," Eddy said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY EDS**

Chapter 5

Adopt-A-Thought Saturday was cancelled due to the stink bomb incident. Everyone at Foster's blamed Bloo since he was inside the house the whole time, he was always causing trouble and he disliked Adopt-A-Thought Saturday.

Frankie and Mr. Herriman sent Bloo to his room, despite his claims that he had nothing to do with the stink bomb. Mac came into the room shortly aftewards.

"Bloo, I know you don't like Adopt-A-Thought Saturday but that doesn't mean you have to ruin it for everyone else," Mac scolded.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me," Bloo argued. "I don't even know how to make a stink bomb."

"Do you even realize what a bad liar you are?"

"I'm not lying!"

Just then, Mac and Bloo heard maniacal laughter.

"What's that?" Mac wondered.

Mac and Bloo left the room and started searching for the source of the laughter. Soon, they discovered it was coming from the Eds' bedroom.

"I think that's Eddy," Bloo whispered.

It was indeed Eddy. He and the other Eds were in their bedroom. Mac and Bloo were curious as to what Eddy was laughing about so they stood by the door and listened.

"Did you guys get a load of their faces when the stink bomb went off?" Eddy asked. "They never knew what hit 'em!"

"This has gone too far, gentlemen," Edd said guiltily. "We actually ruined the chance for all those imaginary friends to find good homes."

"Who cares, Double-D? They're just imaginary friends. Even if they do get adopted, they'll just get outgrown again,"

"How can you say that, Eddy? All they want is to be loved and cared for,"

"I wanted to get adopted, Eddy," Ed complained.

"Ed, shut up about getting adopted already!" Eddy scolded. "We're not imaginary! Don't you get it? WE'RE ONLY HERE TO MOOCH OFF THESE PEOPLE!"

Mac and Bloo gasped in shock and rushed back into Bloo's bedroom.

"See? I told you I had nothin' to do with the stink bomb," Bloo said.

"Okay, okay, you were right but that's not important right now," Mac replied. "We gotta warn everyone about the Eds. C'mon!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the house, Mac and Bloo were informing Wilt, Eduardo &amp; Coco of what happened.<p>

"So, Bloo didn't set off the stink bomb?" Wilt asked.

"No, it was Ed, Double-D & Eddy," Mac answered.

"Why would they do that?" Eduardo asked.

"Because they don't wanna get adopted. Eddy even admitted they're not imaginary," Mac explained.

"Co, co cococo co?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, they're regular kids. They're just pretending to be imaginary so they can live here,"

"We gotta tell Señor Herriman," Eduardo said.

"He's not gonna believe us," Bloo protested.

"Well, there must be some way to prove Ed, Double-D & Eddy aren't imaginary," Wilt said.

Mac suddenly came up with an idea and said, "Maybe, there is."

* * *

><p>Mac and Bloo informed Goo about the Eds and their plan to expose them. Then, the three of them entered Mr. Herriman's office.<p>

"Mr. Herriman, Goo wants to adopt Ed, Double-D & Eddy," Mac said.

"Miss Goo, I thought we agreed that you would not imagine any new friends," Herriman reminded.

"We did but you never said I couldn't adopt any," Goo pointed out.

"Hm, that is true. Very well then. You may adopt Masters Ed, Eddward & Eddy. You'll need to fill out the required paperwork first,"

Goo started filling out the paperwork while Herriman used the intercom to call the Eds into his office.

"What's up, Mr. H?" Eddy greeted when he and the other Eds showed up.

"Miss Goo wishes to adopt you three," Herriman informed, gesturing towards Goo.

The Eds recognized Goo. Ed became thrilled while Edd and Eddy became scared.

"Pardon?" Edd panicked.

"That's the girl who talks too much!" Eddy panicked.

"YAY! WE'RE GETTING ADOPTED! Happy place, guys, happy place!" Ed cheered as he hugged his friends and ran around in circles.

"Master Ed, no running in my office," Herriman scolded.

"Ed, put us down, you idiot!" Eddy ordered.

Ed released Edd and Eddy. Then, the three of them faced Herriman.

"You're joking, right?" Eddy asked.

"Why, of course not, Master Eddy," Herriman replied. "Miss Goo has already completed the paperwork. Now, you can move out of Foster's and into your new home."

Eddy was nervous and had no idea what to do next. "Uh, that's great," he said. "Hold on a sec. We'll be right back."

Eddy grabbed his friends, left the office and ran upstairs to their bedroom.

"Okay, Double-D," Eddy said. "This is the part where you have some big-word, smart-guy way of getting us outta these messes. Go for it."

"I apologize, Eddy, but I doubt there's a solution that'll extend our stay here," Edd replied.

"What? C'mon, Sockhead! You gotta think of somethin'! I don't wanna be adopted,"

"I do," Ed said.

"Can it, Monobrow!" Eddy scolded. "What do we do now, Double-D?"

"Well, Eddy, I believe we only have two choices," Edd explained. "We can either tell Mr. Herriman we lied about being imaginary or we can face the consequences of our actions and move in with Goo."

Eddy thought about those two choices. He didn't want to get in trouble for his scam nor did he want to move in with Goo. Either way, he realized he and his friends wouldn't get to live at Foster's anymore.

"Alright, guys. I give up," Eddy groaned. "Let's get outta here."

The Eds left the bedroom and went downstairs to the foyer, where Mac, Bloo, Goo & Herriman were waiting on them.

"Congratulations on getting adopted, guys," Mac told the Eds.

Goo began telling the Eds about all the things the four of them were going to do together. It wasn't long before Eddy cracked from listening to Goo's nonstop talking.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Eddy shouted in despair. "We're not imaginary! We lied so we could live here! We even tried to wreck Adopt-A-Thought Saturday so we wouldn't get adopted! We built the stink bomb! It was all a scam! We're just regular kids."

There was a short silence. Herriman was shocked by Eddy's confession.

"He's telling the truth, Mr. Herriman," Mac said.

Just then, Eddy realized something was up. "Wait a minute. How do _you_ know that?" he asked.

"I heard you admit it earlier," Mac answered.

Eddy quickly figured out that he and the other Eds had been set up. Goo was never going to adopt them; it was just part of Mac's plan to get them to confess.

"So, you set us up!" Eddy shouted angrily. "You little rat! How'd you like to eat a knuckle sandwich?"

"Eddy, there's no need to resort to violence," Edd scolded. "Mac was simply trying to do the right thing."

"Indeed," Herriman agreed, glaring at the Eds. "Follow me back to my office, gentlemen, and we shall discuss your punishment."

"Busted," Bloo teased.

The Eds began following Herriman to his office.

"Oh, the shame," Edd groaned.

"This stinks," Eddy grumbled.

"Are we still getting adopted?" Ed asked.

"No!" Edd and Eddy answered in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY EDS**

Chapter 6

The Eds were in Herriman's office, being reprimanded for their scam.

"I am quite furious with you, gentlemen," Herriman scolded. "Not only did you lie and take advantage of everyone here at Foster's but you ruined Adopt-A-Thought Saturday as well. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Mr. Herriman, I speak for all of us when I say how sorry we are for our misbehavior," Edd said guiltily. "We never intended to hurt anyone."

"We just wanted a break from school and homework and stuff," Eddy explained.

"That doesn't give you the right to scam people," Herriman retorted. "I want you out of this house posthaste. You three are expelled from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends."

After hearing that, Ed started to cry. "SAY IT AIN'T SO! I LOVE IT HERE, GUYS!" Ed shouted in despair.

"Cry as much as you wish, Master Ed. My decision is final," Herriman said adamantly as Ed continued to cry.

"Mr. Herriman, please reconsider," Edd begged, feeling bad for Ed. "We truly enjoyed our stay at Foster's and we made some new friends as well. Is there any way we can redeem ourselves?"

Herriman thought for a moment and answered, "Perhaps, there is."

* * *

><p>The Eds and Herriman were now on the front porch outside the house. Cheese was riding on Ed's shoulders.<p>

"Wheeeeee!" Cheese exclaimed.

"So, to reiterate, you must adopt Master Cheese for the next week, after which you may return him to Foster's," Herriman explained.

"Fair enough. Thank you for renegotiating," Edd replied.

"Can we please come back and visit sometime?" Ed begged.

"Very well. You may visit on one condition," Herriman replied. "You gentlemen are to refrain from any more scams at this house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Edd agreed.

Edd and Herriman stared at Eddy as if they expected him to respond. Eddy didn't budge though; he just stood there with his arms folded and an angry look on his face. A few seconds later, Edd finally elbowed him.

"Ow! Alright, we won't scam Foster's anymore," Eddy agreed.

"Alright, then. I shall bid you three good day," Herriman said before hopping back into the house.

"I think Sarah's gonna like you, Cheese," Ed commented.

"Yeah, right," Eddy replied in disgust.

Mac and Bloo came out onto the porch.

"Hey, guys," Mac greeted.

"Hello, Mac and Bloo," Edd greeted.

"What did Herriman do to you?" Bloo asked.

"He's makin' us adopt that _thing_ for a week," Eddy answered, gesturing towards Cheese.

"Oh, burn!"

"Put a sock in it, blob boy,"

"You kinda deserve it, you know, for taking advantage of Foster's and ruining Adopt-A-Thought Saturday with that stink bomb," Mac commented.

"I agree. We do deserve it. At least, it'll only be for a week," Edd replied. "Despite our immoral actions, I hope we can all still be friends. I can assure you I had no interest in scamming Foster's."

"That's okay, Double-D. Bloo gets me in trouble too sometimes,"

"Are you guys gonna come back and visit?" Bloo asked.

"We might if we have nothin' else to do," Eddy answered.

The Eds, Mac & Bloo said their goodbyes. Then, Mac and Bloo went back inside the house.

"Well, I suppose we should go now, gentlemen," Edd said. The Eds noticed Frankie walking up the porch steps. "So long, Frankie."

"Later, guys," Frankie replied.

"Call me sometime," Eddy flirted.

"Not gonna happen,"

Frankie walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

"I like cereal," Cheese commented.

"Whatever," Eddy grumbled. "C'mon, guys."

* * *

><p>The Eds were walking back to Peach Creek after leaving Foster's. Cheese was still riding on Ed's shoulders.<p>

"That was the greatest scam in the world and now, it's gone," Eddy complained.

"It was fun while it lasted, Eddy," Edd admitted.

"I can't wait to visit Foster's again," Ed said.

"It may be a while, Ed. I'm sure Cheese will occupy our free time and that we'll be grounded for skipping school yesterday,"

"Guess it can't get any worse than that," Eddy replied. He suddenly bumped into Terrence. "Get outta my way, lummox!"

"You get outta my way, shorty!" Terrence ordered.

Eddy growled at Terrence as he walked past him and his friends.

"How rude," Edd said to himself.

The Eds continued walking until Eddy came up with an idea and grabbed Cheese.

"Hey, kid! Wait up!" Eddy shouted as he ran after Terrence with the other Eds in tow.

"What do you want?" Terrence asked in annoyance when Eddy approached him.

"You wanna buy Cheese?"

"I'm not hungry,"

"I ain't talkin' about food. I'm talkin' about him," Eddy corrected as he showed Cheese to Terrence.

"Why would I wanna buy some stupid imaginary friend?" Terrence asked.

"He's not an imaginary friend," Eddy lied. "He's...uh..."

"An alien from another planet," Ed interrupted.

"What Ed said,"

Luckily for the Eds, Terrence fell for that. "Cool!" he exclaimed.

"An alien from another planet?" Edd asked in confusion. "Eddy, what are you-"

Eddy slapped his hand over Edd's mouth.

"How much do you want for him?" Terrence asked.

"25 cents," Eddy answered.

"Deal," Terrence said. He reached into his pants pocket, took out three dimes and handed them to Eddy. "Here ya go."

Edd noticed Terrence had given Eddy too much money. "Excuse me but your math is incorrect," Edd pointed out. "Eddy asked you for 25 cents and you gave him-"

"Pleasure doin' business with ya," Eddy interrupted as he handed Cheese to Terrence.

Eddy grabbed Ed and Edd and ran off, leaving Cheese alone with Terrence.

"Awesome! A real alien!" Terrence exclaimed once the Eds were gone.

Just then, Cheese farted.

"Ew," Terrence groaned, unable to stand the smell.

"I pooted," Cheese said.


End file.
